mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cammy Rad
History: In a large steampunk-style city, a Lich was working with radioactive materials. The resulting blasted birthed the first Rajiumu, Cammy. Cammy's radiation washed over the city, turning it into a Radioactive Demon Realm. The name of the city then became known as Megaton. Cammy ended up born outside of Megaton, naked with but a mask to control the mass of her radiation. A group of travelers found her and gathered some remains of clothes to dress her. Cammy was grateful to them, but when they started to become aroused by the exposure of her radiation and started making moves on her, she panicked and hit them with a few explosive blasts of radiation to knock them out. She then fled, eventually making her way back to Megaton. The residents of Megaton came to worship Cammy and charish her existence. This was mostly because everyone was touched by her radiation, making them all into somewhat of her loving servants. Cammy quickly became Queen of Megaton and ruled through generosity and love. Every few centuries, on her birthday, Cammy would remove her mask to allow her Wastelanders to consumate with their loved ones, as well as anyone else near them. Her radiation guaranteed the pregnancy of human females and slightly boosted the pregnancy chances of Mamono. During exploration of the outside Wastelands of Megaton, Cammy encountered a princess named Cecilia. She lived in an Order protected castle that was also near an encroaching Demon Realm. Cammy became close to Cecilia and went home with her. After some convincing, Cecilia's father allowed Cammy to stay on the condition that Cammy help the Order. To be with Cecilia, Cammy agreed to these terms, but quickly became miserable. She hated being used as a weapon of destruction, but she loved Cecilia much more. Cammy's Order Commander was Usagi for a time. She even met a few friends in the Order, including Samus and Shiva. She also met an Inquisitor names Sakuya. Their meeting was brief, but Sakuya was investigating the use of this new living weapon that the Order had "mysteriously" acquired. Cammy told Sakuya that her loyalty to the Order was as strong as her love for Princess Cecilia, which seemed to satisfy Sakuya. After years of destroying Demon Realm and causing thousands of deaths, Cammy was met by a Reaper named Solace. This Reaper became Cammy's supervisor for Death. Solace watched her constantly to keep her death count tallied. Despite her love for Cecilia, after years of being away from her on the Order's behalf, she fell into a depression. Around the same time, Samus died as well as Usagi leaving the Order. Cammy was left to the Order council's command, which they used almost constantly. Cammy was rarely allowed to go home to Cecilia, which drove her to a breaking point, which ended in an Order city being destroyed and Cammy disappearing off the face of the world. To the knowledge of only those native to Megaton, Cammy had returned there and resumed her role as queen. However, she was broken and rarely left her castle. The only people to see her were her royal guards, one of which she would often see for "comfort". After many visits from this unnamed guard, Cammy's radiation split into a new Rajiumu, whom she named Princess Fleur. Cammy then receded into her chambers, not taking any visitors anymore. She left young Fleur in charge with a high-ranking adviser. Cammy never left her chambers again unless it was to protect her city. After her supervisor, Solace, made her appearance to watch Cammy, the Rajiumu attempted to romantically bond with Solace. However, things simply didn't work out between them. Instead, Cammy finally opened herself back up to her daughter, Fleur, who took her in her arms and led her to her rightful place on the throne. Cammy looked out onto her Kingdom, fearful at first, but as the people knelt before her as they did before, she felt her confidence in herself return. She took her throne, with Fleur at her side. Solace continued to lurk nearby, waiting for Cammy's time to pass on to come. However, being a Rajiumu, Cammy would not age to her death. She continued to rule and protect her kingdom. Category:Characters